My Riain one-shots
by totti10
Summary: Like a couple of my tumblr bezzies I thought it would be a good idea to collect some of the smaller fics I've been posting on Tumblr and drop them on here for anyone who might want to read. So mainly Rita and Iain fluff with a few cheeky bits including cameos from others eg Cal, probably Zoe at some point. Enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

_**In response to this anon request on tumblr via casualtyconfessions**_

 _"_ _can someone please write a fanfic about why Iain's best option was to wear the apron on Saturday, and not his underwear (which he had left at Rita's)?! I'm in desperate need and will love the person who does forever_?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A brief encounter**

"Reet! I can't find me pants what've you done with them?"

As usual the pair were rushing to get ready for the morning shift having eeked out every last possible moment under the duvet together since the alarm had sounded.

The blonde woman's head appeared round the bathroom door, toothbrush in mouth.

"Oops" she spluttered, her mouth full of foam.

Iain stopped his frantic searching and looked at the petite nurse.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" He asked slowly.

"I possibly picked them up with the wash I've just put on?" she ventured, looking apologetic.

"Oh nice one Dame Wishy Washy" Iain turned on his heel and bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen with Rita in tow. They both stopped and tilted their heads to observe the cycle of the machine. Iain sighed as the waistband of the missing pants spun into view amidst the soapy water.

"Sorry babe, looks like you're going commando today" Rita said looking up at the man smirking.

"Aw I can't do that! Me work trousers are too scratchy!" Iain stuck his bottom lip out in a sulk.

"Only one thing for it then matey. You'll have to wear a pair of mine. C'mon, you know you want to!" Rita grabbed a pair off the pile of clean washing on the table, grinning mischievously "Here you go. These are quite stretchy"

"Yeah. And lacy. And bright pink"

"You'll probably find they are quite supportive" Rita collapsed in giggles at the look of horror on Iain's face.

"I know you, you're gonna take great pleasure telling everyone what I'm wearing aren't you? I'll never live it down if the likes of Cal and Max find out!"

"Look, if you don't get them on and get dressed we're both going to be late. How about if I go commando then we've both got a secret?" She winked and gave Iain a playful smack on the bum before rushing off to finish getting ready.

Twenty minutes later the pair were kissing a discreet goodbye outside the ambulance station.

"You're right you know, these are actually quite comfy" he said giving Rita a little wiggle as he turned to head off.

"Yeah well, you might not be saying that after 8 hours. If you start to suffer towards the end of the shift just remember…"

"Remember what?" He asked heading backwards into the station.

"That I'm not wearing any" she mouthed. She bit her lip and gave Iain a smile before making her way to the hospital.

Iain shook his head laughing as he turned and wandered towards the staffroom.

"And what are you looking so happy about?" grumped Dixie. Iain got the feeling it was going to be a long shift.

****  
"So if I can't make you laugh by the end of the shift I'll clean out the ambo in me skivvies"

"Oh yeah cos I'm dying to see you in your underpants!" Dixie exclaimed

"Well it won't come to that, will it? Because I'm hilarious"

"Alright you're on. It's gonna take a lot to get me laughing today though" sighed the senior paramedic as they arrived at their first shout. "I hope you're wearing decent underpants, kid"

The smile dropped suddenly from Iain's face as he remembered.

"Oh shit" he mumbled under his breath "Iain you moron, what on earth have you just agreed to?" He opened the door and hurried after his colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kinda based on this prompt from  holbycasualtyprompts on tumblr

"After the disastrous meeting with Lofty and the inspector, Rita makes her way down to reception. Iain is here waiting for her, he gives her a hug. She doesn't have to say anything, he just knows what she needs"

I'd already written most of this when the spring trailer came out so amazed I've been able to concentrate enough to finish it. Rita's office = place of so many emotions right now omfg

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tough Shift**

She gripped the handrail as she descended the stairs back to the Emergency Department, not trusting her legs to carry her steadily there otherwise. Sighing she looked around at the scene before her. Patients arriving. Patients waiting. Patients who didn't care what type of day she was having. Patients who deserved her very best however she was feeling inside. And a man. The familiar sight of the man in green leaning nonchalantly against the reception desk. A man who spotted her now and flashed her that smile. Their smile. A secret smile. But today it pulled her heart in two different directions. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. What she needed right now he couldn't give her. Couldn't or wouldn't.

He took a step towards her ready to speak. Small talk for show. She couldn't do this. The sanctuary of her nearby office suddenly not even remotely near enough. She raised her right hand subtly against her uniform in an attempt to stop him. The smile dropped from his face as he read hers.

"Reet? Are you okay?" His voice was soft and low. Different. Her reply was barely audible.

"I'm just having… such a shit day" her voice breaking at the second part. "Sorry, I..." she turned and bolted for the privacy she needed.

She slumped back against the door once it was firmly shut, closing everyone else out.

Concentrate on your breathing… Easier when you're stood up… Come on slowly in and out…

Her hand pushed her fringe out of the way as she rubbed her forehead, willing the tears not to fall.

It was supposed to have been an easy day. Half day course. A chance to get out of the department. Half shift. And now? A dead nurse. Another one with their career hanging in the balance. Upstairs seeming hell bent on hanging someone out to dry for the tragedy despite her best efforts. Her team, her friends, in pieces. Lofty. Dylan. Cal. Ethan. Her only other role that afternoon, being the one to tell a mother that her 6 year old daughter would likely not walk again after an RTC.

She moved around to behind her desk, hands resting on the table head bowed down, and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to pull it together. People depended on her. But who did she get to depend on? Or what?

Her stomach lurched as she realised the thought that had just crossed her mind. It had been so long it scared her that something inside her could still suggest that the answer could be found in a bottle. Thankfully no longer something she had immediately to hand.

The knock at the door made her jump. Connie would no doubt have heard about Lofty's admission and be demanding an explanation.

She felt so numb it wasn't a conversation she could even contemplate having right now. Who was she kidding? Conversation implied two way right? She opened her eyes to face the music but it wasn't Connie stood in the doorway.

"Rita?" Iain closed the door gently behind him. He didn't wait for a reply and he didn't say anything else. He held up the Maltesers and the cup of takeaway coffee by way of an explanation and stepped forward to place them on the desk in front of her.

No no no. Please don't be nice to me.

Iain didn't take his eyes off her so he saw her face crumple, saw her arms start to shake for the split second before she removed her hands from the desk. He took a couple of steps towards her and simply opened his arms and pulled her into him. Once the tears started to fall she felt like they were never going to stop. She buried her head against his shoulder, felt the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms wrapped around her and she let go of everything. She had needed to do this for such a long time.

"I've got you. It's okay" he whispered softly, his cheek pressed against her hair. He rubbed her back gently while the sobs racked her body. She barely heard the impatient knock at the door or it fly open.

"Sister Freeman, I…" Connie's clipped voice started before she properly took in the scene before her. Rita didn't look up, she couldn't but Iain took charge and she didn't need to.

"Could you give us a minute please, Connie?" he asserted calmly.

Connie's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened and shut a couple of times but sure enough she turned on her heel and left.

Rita's crying was slowing now. The circular motions Iain was making on her back gradually calming her down. She breathed in Iain's scent and was suddenly overcome with the feeling of being safe, protected. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had held her like this. Just held her.

She needed to show him what that had meant to her. She tilted her face towards his and brushed his lips with hers. Bringing her hands to the side of his face kissed him open mouthed. Her tongue pushing against his both of them tasting the salt of her tears.

He held back at first not wanting to take advantage but as her kisses got more urgent he couldn't fight the desire bubbling up inside him, his hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her even closer and deepen the kiss. He pushed her against the desk slipping one leg between hers. Their hips pressed so hard together that they could both feel each other's reaction. Rita groaned as they continued, her hands now raking through his short hair. They broke apart gasping both knowing they couldn't continue in this way especially with Connie circling around outside.

Foreheads touching, breathing heavily, Iain was the first to speak.

"Feelin' a bit better?" He asked stroking a thumb along the line of her jaw. She inhaled shakily and nodded.

"I wanted to hug you out there" he said quietly as Rita's brown eyes widened in surprise.

"I wanted you to"

"But I thought…" He started not actually sure what he did think anymore.

"I think we've been doing too much assuming and not enough talking" Rita mused.

"Maybe… but then…" He traced a finger slowly down her uniform following the curves of her body underneath "we have been a bit distracted"

"I think there's probably room for both" she smiled and bit her lip as she looked into Iain's green eyes. "And hey listen, do you mind if I pass on going out tonight? I know it's going to be weird for you going to Pride without Dixie in tow but I just don't think I can do it justice after the day I've had. I'm sorry"

"Well I'm not leaving you on your own. There's always next year. Oh bugger…' Iain's face dropped.

"What?"

"It's just that somehow I'd persuaded Lily to join us"

"Blimey! Oh you should definitely go. It could be the start of a new Lily and we could all do with that around here!" Rita smiled.

"The only thing is, with one thing and another, there's a lot of people not up for it and it could just be me and Lily. Would you have a problem with that?" He looked down awkwardly.

"Should I have a problem with it?" she teased.

"Well no because I… I mean it's Lily and I don't… You're the… erm that coffee is probably cold by now shall I make you a cup or tea?" He stuttered getting up to head towards the kettle.

"Please" Rita watched him thoughtfully and took a deep breath "Iain?" He flicked the kettle on and turned to face her.

"Yep?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" she dug her nails into her palm as he turned back to the job in hand. Shaking her head she silently berated herself for not being braver.

"I love you" she mouthed at his back sadly.

"What was that?" Iain span around more quickly this time. Rita felt her face reddening.

"Oh erm.. One sugar please" she fumbled avoiding his gaze.

"Coming up!" He waited until he was facing away from her again before smiling to himself.

Moments later he set the steaming cup down next to her on the desk.

"Tea with one sugar and…" he leant forward to kiss her cheek softly before whispering in her ear "I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So it's Sunday morning. I write Rian fluff. I am not sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Pancakes**

Iain folded the sports section to one side and looked down on his girlfriend smiling. Nuzzled into his bare chest her face was a picture of concentration, totally lost in an article in the magazine supplement. They were few and far between, but Sunday days off with Rita had fast become his favourite thing.

Reaching his hand down he gently stroked the smooth skin of her leg before stopping on the fabric of her shorts and giving her bottom a little pat.

"Right you! As much as I would love not to move from this sofa all morning I'm bleeding starving"

"Mmhhmm" mumbled Rita without looking up.

"Rita, you lump, you need to move or we are both going to die of hunger. We cannot survive on kisses alone."

The blonde woman sighed and set her magazine aside. As if to attempt to disprove the theory Rita tilted her face to Iain's and captured his lips softly with hers

"Shame" she whispered and then looking up at Iain through her lashes she used her best pleading voice and simply uttered

"Pancakes?"

"You want me to make you pancakes? Right, come with me! It's time you learned how to make them yourself"

"Oh Iain but you're so good at making them and they're so yummy"

Iain heaved himself up off the sofa somehow untangling their limbs and scooping Rita up at the same time.

"Flattery will get you a lot of places…" He chuckled carrying her into the kitchen "but today you are getting a lesson from the master"

Rita stuck her bottom lip out as he plonked her unceremoniously on the kitchen worktop.

"Don't sulk! C'mon you're Rita Freeman, Little Miss Independent, fearless ruler of Holby City ED, it's ridiculous that you don't even know how to make your favourite breakfast"

"Well why have a dog and bark yourself?" Rita offered.

"Oh really? So you're comparing me to a dog now are you?" Iain's green eyes twinkled as he looked at her. Rita giggled.

"Well you're very obedient, fetch things for me and… you've got a lovely long tongue"

"So what you're basically saying is I'm your pancake-making sex slave? Mmm… I like it" Rita had captured him with her legs and pulled him in so they could share another kiss. Eventually Iain reluctantly pulled away.

"This is not going to get us fed missy. Watch and learn"

Rita sighed and watched Iain gather the ingredients and equipment he needed, shaking her head at his running commentary as he tried to educate her.

She hopped down off the surface and wrapped her arms round his waist, her fingers playing with the waistband on his grey sweats.

"Rita you're not concentrating!" scolded Iain

"I'm trying" she pouted spinning him round to face her "but I'm getting very distracted" She dipped her hand into the flour packet and dabbed little dusty clouds across his chest "I mean I need to help you clean this mess of you for starters" she trailed her hands over his torso, dispersing the flour.

"Rita this is serious! What will you do if you need pancakes and I'm not here?" Said Iain exasperated.

"Ah see I've just thought of that" said Rita smiling up at him "that won't happen if…" She paused and bit her lip.

"If what?" Iain questioned.

"If you move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Based on a drabble prompt on tumblr: Rita and Iain and "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

So this is a cheeky 'morning after' addition to the fantastic magicalficfairy's 'It started out with a kiss' ( s/11879056/1/It-Started-Out-With-A-Kiss) I suggest reading that first if you're brave enough!

I may have got a little carried away but it's not every day you have your own personal smutfic fairy egging you on ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Riain - is there a reason you're naked in my bed?**

Iain's eyelids fluttered and a smile spread across his face as he stirred from sleep.

"Erm… is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" His eyes snapped open. So he hadn't been dreaming, there actually was a blonde woman dropping kisses across his chest. Deep brown eyes looked up at him through half closed lashes.

"Rita…" He breathed.

"Well done for remembering" she teased returning to trailing hot kisses along his collarbone that made his heartbeat just a little faster.

"Yeah very funny. Erm wait a minute… Who's bed?"

"Oh so you don't remember that then?" She pushed herself up onto an elbow so she could look at Iain properly

"Remember what?" He said frowning

"Remember me. Last night. Down there…" She gestured under the duvet "You seemed to like what I was doing and you promised me the Earth. I kind of thought the flat would be included" she bit her lip trying not to giggle.

"Oh you're hilarious you are. Good…" He cupped his hand around the side of her neck and pulled her into him so their mouths brushed together "very good..." he mumbled against her lips "and hilarious" He dropped his head back on to the pillow and stretched, groaning.

"Jeez, Reet, what've you done to me? I feel like I've been hit by a bus"

"Oh thanks, I'm sure." She draped a leg over him and pulled herself up so she was straddling him, Iain casting an appreciative glance over her body now she was in front of him. "Actually, oops… I have made a bit of a mess of you" she traced her fingers lightly over the pinky purplish bruises and the fingernail marks that were visible on the top of his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow as she felt his reaction beneath her. "Well that's a shame..."

"What's a shame?"

"That you are too battle sore for what I had in mind for you next" she made to get off him but Iain grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her back.

"I'm sure I could soldier on. What you thinking?"

"Well for round four I thought…" she was silenced by two of Iain's fingers being placed softly against her lips.

"Don't tell me..." he whispered as Rita took the fingers into her mouth and sucked gently, his eyes widening as he realised at least part of her intention "Show me"


	5. Chapter 5

Based on a drabble prompt on Tumblr for Rita & Iain / "well this is awkward"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: "Well this is awkward..."**

"Alright Reet what are you doing here on your own?" The dark paramedic dropped into the seat next to her as his eyes continued to scan the bar.

"Oh Iain, hi. I..ummm...I'm meeting someone but it doesn't look like they've shown up" The blonde nurse mumbled into her drink before checking the time on her phone for the hundredth time that evening. "How come you're not in the Hope & Anchor tonight anyway?"

"Oh right, yeah I'm meeting someone as a favour for Dix and Jess but I'm a bit late and they've either left already or I've been stood up too" Iain shrugged and took a swig from his pint.

"Wait a minute. Did you say a favour for Dix and Jess? What do you mean?" Rita's brow furrowed in confusion as she waited for her friend's answer.

"Jess's cousin is in town. They asked me if I'd show her Holby's sights this evening so they can make the most of Olivia being at a friend's sleepover. Why?"

"Jess's cousin girl cousin not boy cousin?" Rita asked, clearly still confused about something.

"Well last time I checked Jenny was a girl's name" Iain chuckled "Single, blonde, thirty something. I can't think why they asked me..." His green eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"Ok it's just that I'm supposed to be meeting Jess's cousin, boy cousin, Johnny... Dix had suggested... Well it was supposed to be a date" Rita's face reddened as she confessed to her colleague. The whole point of meeting him here was to avoid situations like this.

"Johnny? Single, dark-haired, thirty something, ridiculously good looking by any chance? Wait til I see her tomorrow they've only gone and set us up Reet"

Rita's eyes widened as she took in what Iain was saying.

"Well this is awkward" she met Iain's gaze as she took another gulp from her wine glass. His eyes didn't leave hers

"It doesn't have to be" he said slowly "I've never really liked this pub much. How about we cut straight to the bit where you take me back to your bed?"

Confusion flickered across her face as it occurred to her that Iain might actually be being serious here. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea" she ventured carefully.

"It is an idea though innit" he lowered his voice, "you've gotta admit that" Iain's gaze didn't break from hers as he searched the blonde nurse's perfect features for a clue as to where this could lead.

Rita found herself staring at her colleague as though for the first time. His lips slightly parted, eyes that were now practically undressing her, the way his tshirt revealed the outline of his muscular chest, tousled hair that she longed to rake her fingers through.

In that moment she realised there was nothing she wanted more than to take Iain up on his offer. She could worry about the consequences another day. She raised a hand to his cheek and leant in, brushing his lips with hers. They both gasped at the contact before Rita broke away, biting her lip.

"What are you waiting for?" She breathed before grabbing her bag and jacket and heading for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Based on a drabble request on tumblr: Cal/Rita/Iain and "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

I got a bit caught up in a Calriain moment and wrote this! You might want to read this first as a prequel... s/11789809/1/One-night-only ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Calriain: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?**

"Erm, Cal…is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Cal woke with a start and took a moment to piece together where he was and who the half undressed blonde woman was leaning over him.

"Rita! Shit! I thought this was… Fuck! Where's…? Oh god Rita I'm sorry I'll just go" The doctor made to sit up as his left hand groped around on the floor in the vain hope he could locate at least a couple of items of his clothing.

The nurse laughed.

"Relax Cal. Iain's here" she pulled the dark haired man by the hand out of the shadows of the room and towards the bed "And I know. Don't worry. Sounds like you boys has quite a night. Now if you don't mind, I've not seen my boyfriend here for 2 days and we've got a little catching up to do" she pulled Iain down on top of her on the bed.

"If you still want to leave we'll not be offended but… well otherwise" she bit her lip as her eyes flicked between the two men "feel free to join in whenever you're ready…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I saw Milly's (read-a-holic17) list of '100 ways to say I love' you ficlet prompts and I couldn't help myself but to write this one (with Milly's blessing!) You need to read hers if you haven't already she's the queen of fluff and writes so regularly she's an absolute superstar :)**

* * *

 **Call me if you need anything**

"And you're sure you're okay?" Iain asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Seriously I'll be fine, I am fine. Thank you but there really is no need for you to fuss" Rita smiled shyly back at her colleague as he loitered on her doorstep.

"Well you weren't fine, you looked terrified" the paramedic mumbled almost to himself. "Do I take it you've an idea who might have done it?" Unlike when he'd been driving her home this time he was able to look for a reaction in her face when he asked the question. Rita hung her head low, avoiding eye contact, chewing on her lip nervously as she chose her words.

"There's this ex… You...erm...might have heard stuff about him… I… I wouldn't put it past him but I thought he'd left Holby. But then I've had run ins with patients at work too. The kind that could click their fingers and get some kid to trash any car they wanted… I… well I seem to bring out the worst in people" she gulped attempting to make light of the statement with a half hearted smile.

"Hey… not me!" Iain replied, grinning cheekily. He put his arms round her and pulled her naturally into an embrace again, just as he'd done outside the ED earlier. She had practically bowled him over as she ran in a blind panic back towards work having discovered all four tyres on her car had been slashed.

It had been late, it was dark and she was tired and she hadn't appreciated how much she had just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was okay as he had done. Someone to take care of what happened next and to take care of her. She had insisted on not causing a fuss then as well so he'd taken her back to the quiet of the Ambulance station staff room rather than parade her in front of all her colleagues in the ED in the state she was in.

After calling the police he'd made her a cup of sweet tea and sat her down on the sofa with his fleece around her shoulders to stop her shivering. She'd sipped her drink, fingers gratefully curled around the warm cup and watched him thoughtfully as he'd continued to sort things out. He'd made a call to one of his mates who owned a garage, sharing the details necessary for Rita's car to be picked up and taken away for repair the next morning. Next he'd cleared it with Jez that his younger colleague could finish up without him, leaving him free to meet the police with Rita before he could deliver on the promise of getting her home safely.

"Rita?" He'd shaken her from her thoughts to let her know he was going to get changed so they could leave as soon as the police had finished with them. While he was gone she tried to make sense of the thoughts swirling around in her head.

And now here she was, in Iain's arms again, feeling safe. Her breath caught in her chest as she inhaled his reassuring scent once more and she returned the hug for perhaps a fraction longer than she should. Iain pulled away first and she looked away in an attempt to conceal the slight blush that had risen in her cheeks.

"Reet?" Iain had checked again

"I'm fiiine. You can go. Go" she made a show of shooing him away.

"You sure? I can stay if you want? I mean… I don't mean…" It was Iain's turn to stumble over his words. "Just… just call me if you need anything okay?" He pecked her on the cheek and turned to head back to his car, cursing himself for his awkwardness under his breath. Before he reached the vehicle he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he glanced at the caller ID on the screen and furrowed his brows in confusion. He looked back up towards Rita's house to see the blonde woman still stood in the doorway, phone in hand, her eyes following his movements. Iain dismissed her call and retraced his steps towards her, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"So I thought of something I need..." she started.

"Right… Go on" Iain's eyes narrowed in confusion as Rita now seemed reluctant to ask for whatever it was. He was suddenly conscious of how much she was staring at him and found his pulse quickening as he looked back at her and appreciated just how dark a shade of brown her eyes actually were. He noticed her gaze flick from his eyes to his mouth and before he knew what was happening her hand was grabbing at the back of his neck, she was on her tiptoes and pulling him closer and then her lips were pressed hard against his. Iain froze, his heart hammering in his chest, completely caught off guard by what had just happened.

Rita stopped and sank back down onto her heels, her arm slowly dropping back to her side.

"Shit." She addressed the floor rather than look him in the face, mortified at what she'd just done, that she'd thought for a minute he might be interested back. "Iain I'm sorry… I thought you might… I shouldn't have done tha-" she was interrupted by Iain's lips crashing back onto hers. One hand was around her waist pulling her back into him, the other already tangled into her hair as she responded, a small moan escaping as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She pulled him further into the hallway and, with his hands otherwise occupied, Iain somehow managed to use his foot to kick the door shut behind them...


End file.
